Adjusting
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Vampire Ianto: Jack's first day as a Vampire... Sequel to Overdue Reunion


**Title:** Adjusting  
**Fandom:** Torchwood/Doctor Who  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto, mentions of past Ianto/OMC  
**Rating:** FRM  
**WARNING:** Vampirism  
**Summary:** Jack's first day as a vampire...  
**Author's Note:** This is set immediately after Overdue Renuion

x

Jack frowned and surveyed his surroundings. The house looked innocent enough from the outside; a small cottage in the countryside outside of London.

Ianto came up behind the other man and smiled at the look on Jack's face. "You were expecting me to live in a dungeon?" he asked, shrugging his jacket off and placing it on a nearby hook.

Jack nodded his head silently as Ianto carefully took the Captain's coat from him and placed it beside his own. "I… This doesn't look like a vampire lives here," he finally confessed.

The older vampire chuckled and pressed his lips against Jack's cheek. "Of course it doesn't," he chided with a shake of his head. "Wouldn't want vampire slayers hunting me down, would I?"

Jack's eyes widened, "There really are vampire slayers?" he asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Ianto laughed and rolled his eyes. "There's always someone wanting to get rid of us." He took Jack's hands in his, "Don't worry about them," he murmured. "Let me show you around," he added, tugging Jack gently down the corridor. "This is your home as well now."

He led Jack into a room off the main corridor and Jack drew in a surprised gasp. Each wall of the room was lined with books, ranging from newer editions to – what looked like – ancient tomes. Two large armchairs sat facing an open fireplace.

"Are these all yours?" Jack asked, stepping away from Ianto and heading over to the books.

"Ours," Ianto reminded him softly, placing his hands in his pockets and watching Jack with an affectionate smile on his face.

Jack pulled a book out – one Ianto knew was over a hundred years old – and studied the cover. "You can't have read all these," Jack stated, running his fingers over the title.

Ianto laughed and crossed the room, not stopping until he was standing directly in front of the newly turned vampire. "Why not?" he challenged softly. "I'm over two hundred years old, Jack," he added, gently taking the book from the other man and placing it back on the shelf. "That's a lot of spare time."

Jack's eyes widened at Ianto's confession. "You're over two hundred?"

The older vampire nodded his head, kissing Jack softly. "Come on," he instructed, lacing his fingers with Jack's. "There's more to see in this house than the library," he added with a chuckle.

Ianto led Jack from the library, showing him the sitting room, with its comfortable couches, and the large kitchen, which looked as though it hadn't been used at all.

When they reached the bedroom, Jack's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the large four-poster bed in the centre of the room.

Ianto saw the look on Jack's face and laughed. "Don't tell me you were expecting coffins as well as the dungeon." Jack remained silent and Ianto shook his head, kissing the other man softly. "I told you, vampires aren't really like that," he reminded him.

Jack smiled bashfully and looped his arms around Ianto's neck. "That bed looks comfortable," he whispered, twisting his fingers in the older vampire's hair.

Ianto groaned at the suggestive tone in Jack's voice and kissed him passionately. "It is," he assured him before they fell back onto the soft mattress.

x

Jack rolled over in his sleep and groaned when his body protested the movement.

Beside him, he heard Ianto chuckle and a pair of soft lips press against his shoulder. "Everything okay there?" Ianto whispered, pressing himself against Jack's back.

Jack's eyes flickered open to glare at Ianto. Instead, he discovered he couldn't actually see Ianto because of the sunlight shining through the still open curtains.

He hissed and Ianto laughed, climbing out of bed and pulling the curtains closed a little. "Is that better?" he asked in concern, moving back to the bed and sitting next to Jack.

The Captain nodded. "Why does it hurt?" he asked uncertainly. "You said sunlight couldn't kill us."

"It can't," Ianto assured him, running a hand down Jack's cheek. "But you've only just been turned; it'll make you feel weak for a few days at least."

"Oh," Jack murmured. "Okay." He yawned widely and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

Ianto smiled and kissed him softly. "Go back to sleep," he said, brushing Jack's hair away from his forehead. "These past few days have been difficult for you."

Jack nodded his head, his eyes fluttering closed as he drifted back to sleep, murmuring something unintelligible under his breath.

When Ianto was sure Jack was asleep, he carefully stood up from the bed and grabbed his dressing gown. He tied the belt around his waist and silently headed out of the room.

The Doctor was sitting on one of the couches in Ianto's sitting room when his childe entered the room. "Good morning," he greeted, placing the newspaper he was reading down on the table and getting to his feet.

"How long have you been here?" Ianto demanded, not moving from his position near the door and folding his arms across his chest.

"Thirty minutes or so," the Doctor replied dismissively. "How is Captain Harkness adjusting?" he asked casually; so casually that Ianto was almost fooled. Almost.

"Better than I did," Ianto responded coolly. "Why are you here, Doctor?" he demanded.

The Doctor took a step away from the couch and stopped in front of the younger vampire. "Why did you do it, Ianto?" he asked softly, lifting his head and looking into the other man's blue eyes.

Ianto's jaw stiffened and he tilted his head back definitely. "Why did you turn me?" he countered. "It felt right," he answered his own question. "I care about Jack. Why do I need another reason?"

Their eyes met and for a long while they were engaged in a staring contest; neither one wanting to admit defeat and look away. Eventually, it was the Doctor who broke eye contact. "You've known him for two days, Ianto," he said softly.

"That means nothing," Ianto responded. "He reminds me of Henry so much, Doctor. I can't ignore that. What if his soul has come back to me?"

"Ianto, souls aren't…"

Ianto cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Yes, I know. Souls aren't reincarnated, you've told me. But what if you're wrong?" he pressed. "You felt protective of me because I reminded you of Matthew."

The Doctor eyes narrowed and he glared at his childe. "He died over five-hundred years ago, Ianto."

"Well, is it such a bad thing to believe that I actually am him?" Ianto asked, looking at the Doctor with his eyes wide. "Wouldn't it make you feel better knowing that your only child's soul was going to live forever with you? Why can't I have that with Jack?"

Ianto closed his eyes, breathing in unnecessary oxygen as he tried to calm himself. He was getting upset – a feeling he hadn't experienced for a long time. His eyes flew open in surprise when he felt a pair of arms slide around him.

"You're right," the Doctor whispered, his voice too low for human's to hear, but Ianto heard him perfectly. "The idea that you could really be my son makes the knowledge that I'm going to live forever bearable."

Ianto smiled and rested his head against the Doctor's shoulder. "I really do love him, Doctor," he murmured.

The Doctor pressed his lips against Ianto's forehead and smoothed his hair down. "Then don't worry about what this ancient vampire thinks," he instructed. He paused, cocking his head to the side before continuing, "It sounds like Captain Harkness is awake. You should spend a few days with him. He'll need help adjusting to the idea of living forever."

Ianto stepped back and watched the Doctor fasten his coat. "Aren't you going to stay?" he asked.

"You and Jack need to spend some time alone," the Doctor replied with a shake of his head. "Take care of him," he instructed, hugging his childe tightly before leaving Ianto with his newly turned partner.

Jack's eyes fluttered open when Ianto returned to the bedroom. "Hey," he greeted sleepily, watching as Ianto shed his robe and climbed into the bed. "Were you talking to someone?"

Ianto nodded his head, leaning over and kissing his partner. "My sire," he replied quietly.

Jack frowned for a moment, trying to remember what sire meant before rolling his eyes. "It's going to take me forever to learn everything about vampires," he muttered.

Ianto laughed and kissed him again. "It's okay," he assured him. "We have forever, remember?"

The End


End file.
